Inside Out Trivia
Cameos, in-jokes, re-used animation and other trivia from Inside Out. Cameos *A113 is visible as a grafitti on a background wall when Riley receives a phone call from her mother. 113 is also visible on the Train of Thoughts when Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong jump into it after waking up Riley. Also, according to CinemaBlend, Pete Docter has said that Riley's classroom in her new school is room A113.4 Pixar Easter Eggs Pete Doctor Told Us To Look For In Inside Out *The Luxo Ball appears in Riley's house in Minnesota in one of the flashbacks of Riley playing tag with Bing Bong. *Director Pete Docter has confirmed that the Pizza Planet Truck appears three times in the film, but also said that it is very hard to see.INSIDE OUT Director Pete Docter Talks Easter Eggs, TOY STORY 4, and More4 Pixar Easter Eggs Pete Doctor Told Us To Look For In Inside Out According to Victor Navone's wife on Twitter, it is in the background of China Town and San Francisco.Twitter **The Pizza Planet Truck appears in a golden memory orb that briefly shows up in the foreground when Bing Bong knocks it off as he runs away from Joy on their first encounter. *Riley and her family are eating from chinese food boxes of the same type as the one seen in A Bug's Life and several other Pixar films. *Some of the background memories contain images from the "Married Life" sequence from Up.Get a Sneak Peek at Some Early 'Inside Out' Easter Eggs & Fun Facts *The birds from For the Birds appear during Riley's family's trip to San Francisco on a telephone wire. *One of Riley's classmates is wearing a camouflage pattern made up of Toy Story characters. *Another of Riley's classmates wears a shirt with the same skull motif as Sid's shirt in Toy Story and Toy Story 3. *Models from Cars 2 are reused as background cars. These include the model of the Hugo Lemons crime family, as well as a type of micro car used for many backgrounds characters in Cars 2 ''(such as Cartney Brakin). *Some of the background cars in San Francisco bear bumper stickers from ''Cars. *The globe in Riley's classroom appeared in Andy's room, in all three Toy Story films. *A box in Imagination Land features a clownfish, along with the title "Find Me", an allusion to'' Finding Nemo. *Some of the board game boxes in Imagination Land are reused from ''Toy Story That Time Forgot, including one with the title "For the Birds", an allusion to the 2000 short of the same name. *The playground in one of Riley's memories in Minnesota is taken from Sunnyside Daycare in Toy Story 3, with one difference being that the slide is not coiled but straight. *Colette from Ratatouille appears on a magazine cover when Riley pretends the floor is lava in the living room of her Minnesota house. *When Riley falls asleep after the first day of living in San Francisco, her dream turns into a nightmare and the score from Disney's The Haunted Mansion attraction plays in the background. *When Joy, Sadness, and Bing Bong are about to board the Train of Thought in Imagination Land, a portrait of Figment from EPCOT's Journey To Imagination can be seen in the foreground on the right. *While entering Dream Productions, Dream Workers dressed as Emperor Zurg can be seen. *The giant legs of Ted from Monsters, Inc. can be seen in Dream Productions as giant props. *The dead mouse that Riley sees bears a resemblance to Remy. *Some of young Riley's cries and squeals are recycled from Boo in Monsters, Inc. The credits list Mary Gibbs as an additional voice because of this. *During the scene where Riley fails to play hockey properly, if you look closely in the background, there is a banner that says, "Tri-County Youth Hockey." The Tri-County area is where the Toy Story franchise takes place. *The door at Dream Production is an innuendo to doors in Monsters, Inc. *In Riley's classroom, there is a poster with stars, a nod to the short film, La Luna. *The cloud people from Cloud Town somewhat resemble the clouds from Partly Cloudy. *The castle that was being demolished in Preschool Land looks similar to the Disney castle from the opening sequence of Disney films. *Forrest Woodbush and Arlo from the upcoming film The Good Dinosaur can be seen as a statue at the dinosaur park when Riley and her Mom are talking about their favorite part of the trip to San Francisco. In-Jokes *One of Riley's contacts on her messaging app is "DocPete", an allusion to director Pete Docter. Another one is "Ronnify", a likely allusion to co-director Ronnie del Carmen. *One of the stores in San Francisco is named "Krause", an allusion to supervising animator Shawn Krause. *In Imagination Land, we see a tower of cards. Riley is on the Jack (which has an R rather than J), her mom is on the Queen and her dad is on the King. Other trivia *This is the second Pixar movie to have a female protagonist. The first is Brave. *The film's teaser trailer features clips from all previous Pixar movies except Toy Story 2 and Cars 2. *Whereas in the original version the emotions of Riley's father are watching ice hockey during the dinner table scene, in most international versions, they are watching a soccer match. This can be seen when comparing the first US trailer with the corresponding UK trailer. A few international versions do retain the hockey match memory, like the Russian and French Canadian ones. *Pete Docter has worked as an animator on another project which explored the brain (although on a less metaphysical and more physiological level): the Cranium Command attraction at Epcot.Summary of Pete Docter's Live 'Inside Out' Q&A Twitter Session *Riley's hockey rink is located where the Walt Disney Family Museum is situated in San Francisco. *This movie took five years to complete. *The British comic The Beano made a reference to the film with "The Numskulls" having a story where Edd goes to watch Inside Out, only for Brainy to comment about it being similar to themselves, referencing the fact that some UK fans noticed some similarities between the two. The comic's editor-in-chief Mike Stirling explained: "We had people from all over the world pointing out the similarities, which is very flattering, but the Numskulls is a very British comic and we want to point out the differences."Was Pixar hit inspired by the Beano? Fans say Inside Out bears a striking resemblance to comic strip The NumskullsBritish Comic The Beano Pokes Fun at Inside Out Ronnie del Carmen was also told about the comic during an interview with Den of Geek, which he said about the Numskulls: "I'm not familiar with it all."Inside Out: co-director Ronnie del Carmen interview *Riley Andersen is the third Pixar character to be seen naked, the first ones being Queen Elinor and Merida's brothers. Gallery IO-sunnyside_copie.jpg|The playground from Sunnyside Daycare in one of Riley's memories Inside Out Chinese food box take 2.jpg|Chinese food box from A Bug's Life Hugo-Smart-Inside-Out.jpg|Cars based off Hugos and a micro-car from Cars 2 Inside-Out-FindMe.jpg|A box alluding to Nemo, a deck of cards with Riley's family, and boxes recycled from Toy Story That Time Forgot PW-Inside-Out-US-vs-International.jpg|Comparison of US version (top) and international version (bottom) of the first trailer vlcsnap-6530-03-31-02h37m02s479.png|Collette from Ratatouille can be seen on the magazine. vlcsnap-7253-10-13-17h53m01s242.png|The resemblance to clouds in Pixar's short Partly Cloudy Ball.jpg|The Pixar ball can be seen while Riley is playing with Bing Bong vlcsnap-8855-03-26-07h55m49s835.png|Resemblance to For the Birds References Category:Trivia Trivia